


baby, oh you're the light

by lethargicProfessor



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicProfessor/pseuds/lethargicProfessor
Summary: You're the one who gave me morning. Can I hold that hand now? Oh, I can make it right.It's a sleepless night for Riku.





	baby, oh you're the light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llien/gifts).



> This work is not to be reproduced or reposted on any site or app other than Archive of Our Own, Tumblr, and WordPress (LPWrites/LethargicProfessor). This work is available for free on these sites, and is **not to be used or sold for profit by any third parties or apps.**

“What are you still doing up?”

Riku startled at the sudden voice, used to the silence after so many hours reading. His phone read a quarter past three, and the sudden burning in his eyes told him that, yes, he’d stayed up too late working again.

Sora rolled his eyes, leaning heavily on his door. His hair was a mess, more so than usual, and Riku could see the wrinkles on his face left from sleep. He still looked half asleep, but watched Riku like a hawk.

“I, uh…” He glanced down at the papers and books strewn across the bed, then up at Sora sheepishly, shrugging. “I’m almost finished?” He tried, gathering a handful of notes to set them aside. “Just one more–”

Sora yawned and held a hand up, shuffling out of the doorway and back into the hall. He returned minutes later, lumpy cat pillow in hand, and shoved it at Riku. “Move over.”

“Sora?”

Sora ignored him, shoving him with the cat with enough force to make Riku roll over, climbing in after him. Methodically, Sora placed the cat in Riku’s grasp, wrapping his arms around the soft plush before slotting himself neatly against Riku’s back. It took some maneuvering, but he managed to get them both horizontal and resting against Riku’s pillows before he had time to think.

“What are you doing?”

“Sleeping.” Sora made a show of nudging the books off the bed with his foot, pressing his nose into Riku’s back at each thump. “You can work in the morning.”

“It is morning,” Riku said, swallowing thickly as Sora’s arms tightened around his middle. He patted the cat’s head once, nodding into Riku’s back again, and threw a leg over his hip for good measure.

“It’s morning when you wake up,” Sora mumbled. His hands wedged between the cat and Riku’s chest, fingers resting right above Riku’s heart. Mindlessly, he wondered if Sora could feel how fast his heart was beating. If he did, he didn’t comment.

“You don’t have to do this,” Riku whispered, after seconds slipped into minutes, and Sora’s breathing slowed. It was still so weird, the casual contact. Riku had spent so long craving it, longing for it, but now that he had it, how could he be worthy of it?

Sora was warm against his back, and his breath hit the spot right between his shoulder blades. Every touch was burning; Riku felt hyper-aware of every breath, slowing his breathing to match Sora’s, to try and relax despite the fire.

(It wasn’t uncomfortable, by any means. In fact, it was the warmest Riku had felt in ages. It felt like home, being in Sora’s arms, though he doubted he deserved it.)

“Hey.” Sora startled him again, this time his voice thick with sleep. “You’re thinking too loud.”

“Sorry,” Riku whispered back. “Go back to sleep.”

“Not until you do.” Sora grunted and shifted, pulling Riku closer, surprisingly strong despite looking so wiry. He settled more comfortably, bringing the cat around to tuck under Riku’s chin, and pressed a kiss to his head. “Go to sleep, okay? I’ll stay ‘til you do.”

“What if I don’t sleep?” Riku asked, shoving his face into the cat to hide the hideous red blooming on his face. Sora snorted, squeezing Riku tighter.

“Then I’ll just stay forever.”


End file.
